Dear Brittany
by knk4891
Summary: Alvin, who has recently become a solo act, is on a plane headed toward Europe for his first solo tour. The long flight gives Alvin plenty of time to think, and he realizes that he needs to tell Brittany something. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Dear Brittany

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fic EVER! Actually, this is the first time I've ever submitted a story online... so it's a pretty big moment for me! This story is kind of "fluffy" and I tried to keep Alvin, who is in first person, as much in character as possible, even though I think he gets a little too serious at times. Please review this story... if you guys like it, maybe I'll write a response from Brittany. Okay, enough babbling from me... just read the story! :)

**Summary:** After becoming a solo artist, Alvin Seville dropped out of high school his senior year to go on tour in Europe to be the opening act of a famous singer (you can use your imagination on who that is!). During the long plane flight, Alvin has a lot of time to think about quitting school, his brothers, and, most of all, the girl he cares about. Alvin decides to write his on-again-off-again girlfriend Brittany a letter to tell her things that he's never told anyone else.

***

Dear Brittany,

You probably can't believe that I, Alvin Seville, am writing you a letter. I think this is the first letter I've ever written (besides the occasional fan mail response and the thank-you notes that Dave makes me write after someone gets me a present). So I'm sorry if I misspell some words or use bad grammar. I never paid much attention to that crap in school (which I know you already know). The guy sitting next to me fell asleep and I managed to swipe his pocket dictionary, so that should help. Just try to focus on _what_ I'm saying, not _how_ I'm saying it.

I'm writing you this letter because there are some things I need to tell you, but can't tell you in person... or even over the phone. I was just going to e-mail this to you, but I figured I'd make it a little more personal. It might take me a while to write it, but at least that'll be a good way for me to kill some time on this boring flight.

First of all, I'm sorry for that fight we had. You know how much I hate apologizing, but even I know that I owe you a big apology for this one. I shouldn't have bragged about how I'm going solo and you're not. I also shouldn't have said that I'm more talented than you are. I mean, I know I'm practically a musical genius, but so are you. Let's face it, Britt: Without you, there'd be no Chipettes. I don't think I've ever told you this, but you're the most talented girl I know… and I know _a lot_ of talented girls. I shouldn't have put you down.

How did that fight start anyway? Oh well. The bottom line is that I'm really sorry for upsetting you. You're obviously really pissed about it because you didn't even come to the freaking airport to say good bye! I know that you're mad at me, but I really wanted to see you before I left. Three months is a pretty long time to be away from someone… it sucks that we didn't even get to say good bye.

Don't worry though; after this tour is over, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while. Don't tell anyone this, but I don't think this solo thing is going to work out. At first it was awesome. I loved not having Simon nag at me to hurry up in the dressing room. I loved having all the fans to myself. I loved being able to sing as loud as I wanted (Dave would always tell me I was singing so loud that no one could hear Simon and Theodore's voices over mine… which I always thought was pretty stupid, considering that _I_ was the lead singer anyway). Yeah, being solo was great for a while, but now it isn't near as exciting. I miss Theodore getting nervous before every show and Simon and I having to calm him down by giving him pieces of fruit to eat. I miss Simon making sure that we were always ready to go on time. Hell, I even miss Dave yelling at me when I'd screw up. I guess I just really miss my brothers. I actually wish they were sitting on this plane with me, getting ready to perform in Europe too.

I don't think I should have agreed to go on this tour. I should have finished school first. I was so close to graduating, I should have just went through with it. It feels like all of those years in boring school are wasted. As much as I hate school, I should have finished the year. I guess Simon was right when he told me that I'd be a high school drop-out. (We got into an argument a few years ago and he let that slip. He apologized afterwards, saying that it was just in the heat of the moment and that he didn't really think I'd drop out of school. Yeah right. It's obvious that Simon thinks I'm a dumbass. I guess he's right though).

Oh, and by the way… don't you dare tell anyone about any of this, especially Simon and Theodore. I spent the whole week bragging about how I get to go to Europe and I'll look like a complete loser if word gets out that I miss them.

Well, you probably weren't very interested in my whole solo dilemma I just told you about because it didn't involve you (that's not supposed to be an insult, it's just the truth). So now I'm going to write about something that involves you very much: the way I feel about you.

This is going to be really hard for me to say (well, write), so just bear with me here.

You know how most boys go through that stage where girls are "gross" and have cooties? Yeah, well, I never went through that stage. I've always loved females. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a crush on someone. At first I was attracted to human girls, and I guess I still am (don't get mad, I'm not finished yet). Before I meet you and your sisters, I didn't know there were other creatures like me and my brothers. Sure, I'd always flirt with human girls, but deep down I knew that a chipmunk could never end up loving a human girl… that just wouldn't work.

So ever since I met you, Jeanette, and Eleanor, I sort of knew that I'd end up being "paired" with one of you. I knew that you were the one I'd be paired with, and that's perfectly fine with me; you're the only Chipette I could ever see myself being with. It's not that I find you're sisters unattractive, I just can't see myself with them. I find Jeanette's awkwardness a little annoying (does she _like_ having her shoelaces untied all the time or does she just not know how to tie them?) and Eleanor… well, let's just face it, she's definitely _not_ my type.

You may not believe me, but I've liked you since I first met you (even though I was pissed when I first met you because you and your sisters thought you guys were called "The Chipmunks" when you clearly _weren't_). I liked your spunk and confidence. I also thought you were beautiful. I know I've never told you how beautiful you are. I always say that you're "hot," but you're more than that. You're gorgeous. I know that you already know that, but I wasn't sure that you knew how pretty I think you are.

I know we fight a lot. We probably argue more than we get along, which wouldn't work for most people, but I think it works for us. Even though we always fight, I've never once disliked you for it. Actually, I think the fighting is kind of hot to be honest. You probably don't feel that way, but I do. I find you very attractive when we're arguing. You're always so passionate and confident when we fight. I'm sure you don't feel that way about me when we're fighting (judging by all those colorful names you call me) but I can honestly say that I like seeing you get fired up. Maybe that's why I work so hard at pushing your buttons… I like your reaction.

Okay Brittany, I'm just going to get to the point. I'm not sure if we're an official "couple" or not. I've considered you my girlfriend a few times over the years, but I don't know if you've ever thought of me as your boyfriend. You probably don't think of me as a boyfriend at the moment, considering that big fight we had the other day. And to tell you the truth, I don't know if I consider you my girlfriend right now (I guess I kind of figured that you broke up with me after the fight). I'm never quite sure about our relationship status. But there is one thing I'm sure about: I love you.

Yeah, that's right. I love you, Brittany Miller. I've loved you since we were eight years old. I love you even though we fight all the time. I love you even though I've dated other girls over the years. I love you even though you flirt with other guys. I've loved you through all that, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you.

There. I said it. Well, wrote it at least. I can say it was easily the corniest thing I've ever written. However, as much as I don't want to admit it, every word of it is true. I meant everything I wrote.

I don't expect an "I love you" back from you. I'd like to think that you have feelings for me, but if you don't, I guess I can live with that. After all, I'm Alvin Seville, I can bounce back. I just wanted to tell you my feelings. I mean, I've known you for ten years, I figured that you deserve to know how I really feel about you.

Maybe someday I can actually tell you all this in person, or at least over the phone. It's just something that I don't feel comfortable telling you yet, so this letter will have to do for now.

I'm hoping that you didn't mean it when you said, "I never want to see you ever again!" at the end of our last fight. We've gotten into some pretty big arguments, but you've never said that before. I don't think you actually meant it, but I've been wrong before (rarely, but it happens).

Wow, I've spent over an hour writing this letter. It's pretty long. I know you don't like reading, so I'm sorry about the length. I just wrote whatever came to mind. Damn, I didn't even _know_ that much was on my mind! It _is_ a long flight though.

I hope to hear from you soon, Brittany. But if not, that's cool. You're a busy girl. And anyway I'm sure that I'll be thinking about you almost all the time, so that'll keep me going.

Love,

Alvin

P.S. Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this letter!

P.S.S. I'm serious!


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Alvin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author's Note:** As requested, here is Brittany's response to Alvin's letter. At first, I was really struggling with this. I thought Brittany was much more difficult to write for than Alvin because Brittany is kind of unpredictable. Sometimes she's a drama queen, sometimes she's romantic, sometimes she has a bad temper, and sometimes she's sensitive. So I tried to combine all those sides to come up with this! It was tough, but I think it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think. :)

**Summary:** Two and a half weeks after Alvin sent Brittany the letter, he was sitting in a hotel room in Paris after doing a concert. He was wondering why he hadn't heard from Brittany yet. Did she rip his letter up? Did it get lost in the mail? Someone knocked on the door and Alvin got up to see who it was. It was the man who worked at the front desk. He handed Alvin a letter, saying that the person who sent the letter requested that it was delivered to Alvin personally to make sure he received it. After the man left, Alvin planned on throwing the letter away, thinking it was just another annoying piece of fan mail. Before tossing the mail in the trash can, Alvin noticed the return address. With his heart beating quicker than usual, he took a deep breath and opened the envelope...

***

Dear Alvin,

If you're wondering why I haven't called, here's the reason: you wrote me a letter, so I'm going to write you a letter. And I've been thinking for a while what to write, and after several rough drafts (I want this letter to be perfect) I think I finally got it right.

When I first got your letter in the mail, I didn't want to read it because I was still mad at you. I almost threw it in the trash, but Eleanor convinced me to read it, so I did. And I'll tell you what I think.

I forgive you for acting like such a dick when we got into that fight. I know it's hard for you to admit that you're wrong (it's hard for me too) so I appreciate the apology. By the way, the whole fight started because I got upset that you were checking out that red-headed waitress we had, remember? You kept denying it, and eventually the fight got worse. Anyway, I suppose it's all in the past now. To be fair, Alvin, I don't blame you for bragging. If I was in your shoes (which I would never, ever wear in real life by the way) I'd be bragging too.

And I'm sorry for not saying good bye before you left. I was really mad though. Like, _really_ mad.

To be honest, I actually didn't think you'd care about saying good bye to me so much. Before I read your letter, I wasn't sure you felt the same way I feel about you. But can you blame me? You're always cancelling dates for stupid things (like watching that hotdog eating contest on TV rather than going to the Spring carnival with me last year… that one _really_ pissed me off!), putting yourself before me, and you always say how much more popular you are than me. So your letter showed me that you do care you just "don't know how to show it" (which is kind of lame, but I'll get to that part later).

I really hate to admit this… but I actually bawled my eyes out when I read that you loved me. And you_ know_ how much I hate ruining my eye make-up. But when I read that, I burst into tears.  
I've waited ten (long!) years for you to say that! And okay, maybe you didn't _say_ it, but I suppose writing it is good enough… for now.

But there's something I'd like you to know, Alvin: as happy as I am to finally know your true feelings for me, I'm disappointed that you don't have the balls to say all that stuff to me in person. Or at least over the phone. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you love me? Don't give me that crap about how it's hard for you to show emotion or whatever. You're the most emotional person… I mean, _chipmunk_ I know. You have no trouble showing anger, excitement, or sadness. Why is it so hard for you to be affectionate?

Also, arguing with me "turns you on?" What the hell? Okay, I guess fighting can be kind of hot in a dramatic-TV-show kind of way. And I _do_ look very cute when I'm angry. And I know deep down that the reason you tease me and push my buttons is because you like me. I've come to realize that it's just your weird little way of flirting. You're 18 years old and you still haven't grown out of teasing the girl you like, which I guess is pretty cute.

But lately we've been fighting a little_ too_ much, Alvin. I think a big reason is because I was upset that you were going to leave me. I love you Alvin. I don't want you to leave me.

There are a lot of things I can't figure out about you, Alvin Seville. You're so bold and confident, yet you don't have the guts to tell me to my face how you feel about our relationship. You find me attractive when I'm angry (not that I blame you). And you finally reached your dream of becoming a solo artist, and now you don't think you're going to go through with it.

You are a very complicated guy, you know that? But I love you anyway.

I hope that you already know that I love you. I'm _crazy_ about you Alvin. Just ask Jeanette or Ellie. I talk about you all the time. I've been hoping for years that you loved me back. I guess I'm just so happy that you _have _loved me this whole time. And now that I know for sure, I don't want to have this on-again-off-again relationship with you. I don't want you to not know for sure if I'm your girlfriend or not. I want a real relationship with you.

You're probably freaking out at the word "relationship," but face it Alvin, it's time to grow up. I know you hate hearing that… _seeing _that… but it's true. You are 18 years old now, and it's time to be a little more mature (but don't grow up _too _much because I adore your boyish charm!) when it comes to things like long-term relationships. I really hope we can work this out some way.

Well, I think that's plenty of writing for now. I noticed that I need a new manicure, so I guess I should go schedule an appointment before I forget.

Thanks again for everything, Alvin. I don't think you realize how happy you've made me. Maybe you should take long plane rides more often. Thinking does you good.

Love,

Brittany xoxo

P.S. I know you told me not to tell anyone about this letter… but I sort of told Eleanor and Jeanette. And Simon. And Theodore. And Mrs. Miller and Dave. Oh yeah, and my hairstylist. And the pizza delivery guy. But don't worry, they said they wouldn't say a word!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to be done with this story, but since so many people have been asking for me to write more, I decided to add this. I think I'm going to turn this into a bit of a series where Alvin and Brittany exchange letters. It will be hard because I worry about it being too boring. So I would appreciate any helpful suggestions you may have. Oh, and sorry this took so long to publish. I was having technical difficulties!

***

_"Brittany!"_

_Brittany sighed. She was _trying_ to watch a re-run of her favorite romantic detective show Dreamlighting. _

_"What?" the blue-eyed beauty snapped. She hit the pause button on the remote. "Can't you see I'm trying to watch my show?"_

_Eleanor hurried over toward the couch where Brittany was sitting. She had a huge grin on her face as she waved an envelope in front of her older sister's face._

_"You got a letter!" Eleanor exclaimed._

_Brittany gasped. She clumsily rose to her feet. "Is it from Alvin?"_

_Eleanor's smile got wider and she joyfully nodded._

_Brittany squealed and jumped up and down with her sister._

_Eleanor handed her sister the letter. Brittany was going to open it, but cleared her throat when she noticed Eleanor looking over her shoulder._

_"What?" Eleanor asked innocently. "You're just going to tell me about everything he wrote anyway."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes and pointed toward the kitchen. "That's not true. I tell you _some_ things, not everything."_

_Eleanor reluctantly left the room as Brittany excitedly tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter:_

***

Dear Brittany,

I got your letter (obviously). I was really surprised that you wrote back. After the whole "I never want to talk to you again" thing, I thought for sure that you'd throw my letter away. But I'm really glad that you read it.

Sorry I haven't called. I've been really busy. Being famous is a full-time job Brittany. My adoring fans just won't leave me alone. I try to sleep at night, but all I hear are fans chanting my name in the hotel hallways.

Okay, okay… so maybe I'm not _super_ famous. Not as famous as the band I'm touring with. But I do have to rehearse a lot, which does take up a lot of my time. I don't know why they insist I rehearse so much. I'm Alvin Seville… I've been performing since before I could walk.

I want to tell them how ridiculous all this practicing is, but they probably wouldn't take me seriously. The band still wants to know why a chipmunk is opening their act. I mean, I guess they're nice and all, but I'd give anything to be here with Simon or Theodore instead. Or even you.

No offense, but I didn't think I'd miss you this much. I was looking foward to not have to make up clever comebacks against you and not have to listen to you complain about what a jerk I am. To tell you the truth, I actually thought that I'd get over you when I came here. But I find myself thinking about you more and more every day. I guess when you confess your love for someone, it's hard to get them out of your head.

Oh, and thanks a lot for telling the entire state of California about us. That was real nice, Britt.

Actually, I didn't get mad when I read that you did that. Well, I kind of did, but not as mad as you might think. If we're in an actual relationship now, I guess I should get used to people knowing that we're together.

But the pizza guy? Really?

Oh well. Simon called last week and I talked to him about it. He said that it was a good idea to write you a letter because in some recent study, researchers found out that women think that getting letters from significant others is romantic. So maybe you're just being too picky about this "not telling me in person" thing.

Simon did say that I should have admitted my true feelings for you years ago. And maybe I should have. But I honestly never really thought about it. I mean, sure, I've always known that I'm attracted to you, but when I was faced with the fact that I had to leave you, I realized that I can't live without you. At least that's what Simon says. And don't mess with Simon's logic cause he's a genius.

So how is everyone back home? I haven't really talked much to Dave lately. I think he's still pissed off that I decided to go to Europe. He says he's proud of me and that I'm old enough to make my own decisions, but he's pissed. I can tell. I've gotten a few e-mails from Theodore, but most of them just babble on about _Dancing with the Stars_ and cake.

How's good old Miss Miller? She may be crazy, but I kind of miss her in a weird way. I haven't heard anything from your sisters. Has Jeanette finally realized that Simon has the hots for her? And you get mad at _me_ for having issues confessing love. Maybe you should talk to those two about "confessing."

One good thing about touring is no school. No boring lectures, no nasty cafeteria food, and no homework. I've been looking forward to getting out of school the minute I stepped into the kindergarten classroom. I can't believe that I'm actually done with school. I mean, I'm going to be so famous that I won't _need_ a high school diploma. I'll be raking in the cash before you know it. Who needs school anyway?

Oh and about this whole "you need to grow-up" issue... well, stop dreamin' sweetheart. Alvin Seville will grow up when he feels like it. Maybe 18 is the legal adult age, but I'm far from being an adult. And you'll just have to accept that. But be patient. I'll mature eventually. Just not today.

Just because we're officially going out now doesn't change everything between us. I'm still going to be Alvin. Just wanted to let you know that.

Well… I guess that's about all I have to say. Like I said, I really miss you. I miss our stupid arguments. I miss singing onstage with you. I miss your smile, your laugh… oh gross! Did I just write that? What's _happening _to me? Seriously… your _smile and laugh?_ What is this, a romance novel? A cheesy 80's love song?

I guess that's what happens when you write corny letters to your girlfriend. And I guess I sort of meant it too. You do have a nice smile.

But, of course, you already know that.

Love ya,

Alvin


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** I've been feeling a bit discouraged about my other story (_We're off to see America!) _lately so I decided to take a break from it and write a new Alvin/Brittany letter. I'm just not having as much fun writing as I have been. I haven't been getting very many reviews on my stories as I used to, which is a little discouraging. I used to get annoyed when I'd see writers complain about not getting many reviews for their stories, but now I kind of know how it feels; it feels like you spend all that time writing something and no one wants to read it. It's a bit of a downer. Anyway, sorry to get all emo on you there, I'm just being honest letting you all know that I haven't been as motivated to write lately. But don't worry, once I get some newer ideas, I'll probably be back in the writing mood. So… enough crying from me, go on and read the story already!

* * *

"_Here's your mail, kid." _

_Bobby, one of the band's assistants, handed a sports magazine and a few white envelopes to Alvin. Alvin flipped through the envelopes; they all had return addresses that he didn't recognize stamped on the corner. He never thought he'd be disappointed in getting fan mail._

"_Is this all, Bobby?" Alvin asked._

"_Yeah, I think that's… oh, wait a minute." Bobby dug through the bag again and pulled out a pale pink envelope with familiar delicate handwriting on the front. _

_Bobby chuckled as Alvin snatched the letter out of his hands. _

"_I take it that letter is from someone special," Bobby said in his gruff voice. _

_Alvin's face turned red. He didn't realize until then how excited he had gotten over Brittany's letter._

"_Uh, yeah," Alvin said. "It's from… my mom."_

_Bobby laughed and pointed to the doodled hearts and X's and O's on the back of the envelope. "You and your mother must be awfully close."_

_Alvin sighed. "Okay, fine, it's from my girlfriend."_

"_I didn't know you had a girlfriend."_

"_Yeah, well, neither did I until a few weeks ago."_

_Bobby wrinkled his brow in confusion and thought it best not to ask about what Alvin meant. He shrugged his large shoulders and walked away, leaving the chipmunk alone to read his letter._

***

Dear Alvin,

Sometimes you make it really hard for me to love you, you know that?

Stop giving me all this garbage about how "happy" you are to not be in school anymore. In your first letter you said you regretted not finishing school and now you're acting like it's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Well nice try Seville, but you can't fool me. I know you wrote all that because you're trying to convince _yourself_ that you're not upset about dropping out (at least that's Jeanette's explanation for it… and yes, I showed her the letter. She's my sister; I have to tell her about these things). So cut the crap and just be honest with me and yourself: You wish you would have stayed in school.

And another thing, quit going all Alpha-male on me and telling me that you aren't going to grow up and change for me. It's not like I wanted you to suddenly ditch all your comic books and video games and start wearing suits and ties. Quit being so defensive! I don't want you to totally change, Alvin. I like you just the way you are. I was just saying that for this relationship to work, you should try to be a little more mature. I don't want you to completely turn into someone else, because then you wouldn't be the guy I fell in love with.

God, you're so dense sometimes.

Anyway, I've gotten over my issue about you not calling me. I've thought about it, and writing letters to each other _is_ a lot more romantic. I do miss your voice though.

To answer your question, everyone here is fine. Nothing has changed much. Jeanette got accepted into some brainiac college and Eleanor just started softball practice. Simon is working on some lame experiment as usual. I don't know what Theodore has been up to, but I'm sure it has something to do with food.

Ms. Miller is going to a 50's music festival this weekend in L.A. (she's been playing oldies music all week to get ready for it) and Dave is, well, being Dave. He seems a lot less stressed since you left, but I can tell that he misses you. We all miss you. I think even Simon would have to admit that it's been really boring around here since you've been gone; I never in a million years would have thought that I'd actually miss you're dumbass schemes, but I'd give almost anything for you to be here and drag us all into trouble again.

As for me, I hate to admit it, but I've been pretty bored. It's almost like I don't know what to do with myself now that you aren't here. I don't feel like going to any parties anymore, because the main reason I went to them in the first place was because I knew you'd be there. But now the idea of going to a high school party just seems unexciting to me. They're all the same; people dance around to loud, overplayed music, get tipsy, and usually end up doing something they regret. Maybe all that was interesting for a while, but now it just seems so juvenile.

I also realized something: For the past ten years, I've put so much effort into my looks; I always spent so much time doing my make-up, making sure my hair looked pretty, and picking out the perfect outfit. But lately I figured out that the main reason I did all that stuff was just to impress _you_. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still spend almost two hours every morning getting ready trying to look my best. But I think I just do it out of habit now, not because I care about impressing anyone.

You may not realize it, but when a girl spends all that time and money on beauty products just to please a guy, that means she really likes him.

I obviously can't say the same about you; it's not like you've ever made an effort to look nice for me (or anyone else for that matter). You still wear the same hat you've worn since you were a little kid and your clothes are baggy and outdated. But somehow you still manage to look cute, so I guess all that doesn't matter. Guys are so lucky that way; girls are always thinking about how they look, but boys can just put on some ratty jeans and t-shirt and still manage to look great.

Oh, and I've been _trying_ to tell Jeanette that Simon likes her, but she just doesn't buy it. She's all, "Simon and I are just friends, bla, bla, bla." Yeah right. I see the way he looks at her; it's obvious that he has feelings for her. He just can't admit it for some reason. Hmm, _that _sounds familiar.

You and your brother are more alike than you think, Alvin.

And Jeanette totally has a thing for Simon too. She's actually been wearing her hair down and wearing... get this... perfume! Usually she smells like whatever she spills on herself during lunch, but lately she's been smelling like an actual girl for a change. And she always does this on Mondays and Wednesdays, when she and Simon meet to work on their science projects. Coincidence? I think not.

Anyway, I'd better go; Jeanette is going to help me study for my big history test tomorrow. So while you're off touring Europe with rock stars, I'm stuck here reading about The Great Depression from an old, smelly text book.

Life is _so_ unfair.

Love,

Brittany xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been kind of busy with my other stories lately. Anyway, the next chapter of Dear Brittany will be the last. Sorry if you're disappointed, but I've ran out of ideas for it! And this chapter is kind of short because it's just leading up to next chapter, which I already have planned in my head. So enjoy this, and please review.

* * *

_Brittany was driving home from cheerleading practice when she heard Alvin's voice on the radio._

_"What?" she gasped, caught off guard. She turned up the volume. His voice was a little altered, but it was definitely Alvin. He was rapping a catchy tune… then Brittany heard rap star Ludacris's voice._

_When did Alvin ever perform with Ludacris? Why hadn't he mentioned it to her?_

_By the time the song ended, Brittany was pulling in the Millers' short driveway._

_Brittany hopped out of the car and opened the front door to the house. The whole kitchen smelled like spaghetti sauce. The comforting scent made Brittany's mouth water, even though she was trying to watch how many carbs she ate._

_"Hi Britt," Eleanor said, stirring a pot on the stove. "How was practice?"_

_"Fine," Brittany sighed, staring at the magnets on the refrigerator. "Did you know Alvin did a song with Ludacris?"_

_Brittany watched Eleanor raise her pale eyebrow in surprise. "No. When did that happen?"_

_"I don't know," the oldest chipette said with a shrug. "I just heard it on the radio."_

_"Speaking of Alvin," Eleanor said, pointing toward the kitchen counter, "you got a letter in the mail from him today."_

_Brittany hurried to the counter and immediately spotted a white envelope with sloppy handwriting on the front. She picked it up and ripped it open with a pink-painted fingernail. _

***

Dear Brittany,

Okay. You got me.

I guess I really am sorry I didn't finish school. For a while it was nice not going to school, but I realize that I should try to get my high school diploma. I had a long talk with Dave about it the other day, and he thinks that maybe if I take some online courses, I'll be able to catch up and graduate on time. But I'll have to put a lot of work into it, and you know how I am about hard work… I don't like doing it. But I figure this will be worth it, so I'll just suck it up and do it.

I'm glad you don't want me to change my ways. I guess I was just under the impression you wanted me to be more sophisticated or something. You always seem to like those smooth, cool guys… and I'm not like that at all. Well, I guess I am pretty smooth in my own way. Actually, let's face it, I'm downright charming. So I guess I've got that going for me.

I'm sorry, but this letter isn't going to be very long. Before you go on a yelling rampage about how short this letter is, I want to tell you the main reason I'm sending it. On Friday, March 1, go to the local park at 6 pm. Wait by the green bench by the playground. I have a surprise for you. I figured you get out of cheerleading practice around 6, so I thought the time would work out okay for you. If you get this letter after Friday at 6, that's okay. I'll just get your surprise to you another way. But March 1 at 6:00 would be great.

Love,

Alvin

***

_Brittany studied the letter and re-read the lines: _On Friday, March 1, go to the local park at 6 pm. Wait by the green bench by the playground. I have a surprise for you.

"_Eleanor," Brittany said, her heart pounding, "is today the first?"_

_Eleanor nodded. "Yup, March first. Why?"_

_Brittany turned to the digital clock on the stove. The bright green digits read 5:53._

"_Crap," Brittany muttered. She rushed toward the door. _

"_Brittany?" Eleanor looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "Where are you going?"_

"_No time to explain." Brittany zipped up her pink jacket. "I'll call later." _

_And with that, Brittany was out the door, leaving a very confused blond girl in the kitchen._

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what the surprise is going to be. And in case you were curious, the song Alvin did with Ludacris is _How Low Can you Go, _an actual song_._ Whenever I hear the "chipmunk" part in that song I think of Alvin singing it. So I made up that Alvin really did perform it with him (lol!). Anyway, please review this and sit tight for the next (and last!) chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Chipmunks/ettes.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: the final chapter of _Dear Brittany._ Thanks so much to everyone who read this and reviewed it. I'm actually a little sad to end the story, since it was kind of fun to write and it's by far my most popular story I've submitted. Plus this story is special to me because it was the first story I've ever let anyone read... ever! And I was so nervous to post it, but it got such nice reviews. It made me feel so good. So yeah, this story means a lot to me, even though it isn't my favorite one I've done. Anyway, all good things must come to an end! I hope you like the finale. Please review!

* * *

Brittany sprinted toward the dark green bench across from the playground. She had run all the way to the park and was out of breath by the time she collapsed on the bench.

"This... had... better be... good," Brittany panted, wiping a few drops of sweat off her forehead (_Ewww!_). She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. She was satisfied when she saw the digits turn from 5:59 to 6:00. _Right on time,_ she thought, looking around the park for her surprise. But all she saw was a man walking his dog and a girl on the swings. Other than them, she was the only one in the park.

Suddenly Brittany's phone rang in her hand. She debated whether to answer it or not. But she figured it was probably just Miss Miller wanting to know where she was, so she pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Britt."

Brittany froze. Her heart began to pound.

_"Alvin?"_

"The one and only," Alvin responded. Brittany could practically see the smirk on his face when he said that.

Brittany leaned back on the bench and smiled. _Finally._

"It's nice to hear your voice," Brittany said. "So is this the surprise? Are you actually going to talk to me now?"

"Well actually I..."

"And why did you drag me all the way to the park? Couldn't you have just called me at my house?"

"Brittany, I..."

"Was it because you wanted me to be outside or something? What was the point of bringing me to the park? And why six o'clock? Don't you think that's kind of random? You should have..."

"Jeez woman, let me talk!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany let out a huff. "Well, _what?_"

"Turn around."

Brittany blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Turn around," Alvin repeated slowly.

Feeling a little confused, Brittany looked behind her. When she did, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Walking toward her in jeans and a t-shirt was Alvin. He smiled when he saw her looking at him and hung up his cell phone. "Surprise!" he said.

Heart beating wildly, Brittany hopped up and hurried toward Alvin, her heart pounding. When she got reached Alvin she threw her arms around him with such force she almost knocked him to the ground.

Alvin hugged her back and was a little alarmed when he felt her shaking slightly.

"Brittany?" he asked cautiously. "Are you... _crying?"_

Brittany looked at him and blinked back her tears. "No, of course not!" she snapped. "Why would I be crying?"

Alvin just smiled and shrugged. He was glad that she was still too proud to let him see her cry. It meant she hadn't completely changed herself for him, which he liked.

"So," Brittany said, trying to contain her excitement. "What are you doing back in California?"

"You didn't hear?" Alvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hear what?"

"The lead singer was crowd surfing during a concert and got dropped by some fans," Alvin explained. "He broke his leg, so the rest of the tour got canceled."

Brittany folded her arms across her chest. "And you didn't _tell _me?"

"What part of _surprise _don't you understand?" Alvin shot back.

He looked at the Chipette, expecting her to fire back an insult. But instead Brittany relaxed her shoulders and her scowl turned into a reluctant grin. "You were right to keep it as a surprise," she admitted.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I guess there's something you want me to say to you," he said, looking her in the eyes. Hearing Alvin speak with such seriousness sounded so unfamiliar to Brittany. It was almost as if he was speaking a different language.

Speechless, Brittany nodded for Alvin to go on. She had been waiting for this moment for _years. _

"I know I've already told you this in a letter," Alvin said, uncomfortably shifting back and forth a little. "But I know how much you want me to tell you this person." He paused and took a deep breath. "Brittany, I think you're terrific. I really do. I know we fight a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. It's just... our _thing_, you know?"

He gave her a nervous smile. Brittany had never seen Alvin look so vulnerable; it was like all his smug confidence was just stripped away. It secretly excited Brittany that she had that kind of impact on him.

"Anyway," Alvin continued, "what I'm trying to say is that..." Alvin took another deep breath. "I love you, Brittany."

Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes again, but this time she didn't try to stop them. "Oh Alvin," she swooned, feeling like she was in a romantic movie, the kind Alvin hated.

They leaned toward one another until their lips touched. The kiss was very tender at first, but as the two got more comfortable, it deepened into a passionate kiss.

Contrary to popular belief, Alvin and Brittany had only kissed a few times before. And usually it was a quick make-up kiss after they had fought. Never had one of their kisses been so full of passion and affection like this one.

After a few seconds, they gently pulled away from one another. Brittany felt so light headed she was afraid she'd faint.

Alvin, who was a little dizzy himself, leaned his face toward her until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you Alvin Seville," Brittany said, wanting to kiss him again.

"Right back 'atcha," Alvin replied.

Brittany sighed and pulled away, looking up at him with an _Are you kidding me?_ look.

Alvin laughed when he saw the pretty girl's glare. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I love you too."

Satisfied, Brittany smiled and buried her face in Alvin's chest. She had never felt happier.

"This is really nice and all," Alvin said, checking his watch. "But the reason I had you meet me here at six was because I made dinner reservations, so we need to go back home and change into nicer clothes. We'll be late if we don't get going."

Brittany looked at him in disbelief. "Dinner reservations?" she said in surprise. "Who are you and what did you do with Alvin?"

"Hey," Alvin said with a shrug. "I'm officially a sappy romantic guy now, remember?"

"Right," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't ever go away on tour again," Brittany said firmly. "I'll miss you too much." Then she added, "Except if it's with me, of course."

Alvin looked at the ground and sighed. "Then I guess it would be a bad time to tell you about the Australian tour I have booked for the summer."

Brittany's heart sank. She couldn't believe that after finally being reunited, Alvin would have to be taken away from her again. For the third time that evening, she felt tears coming.

To Brittany's surprise, Alvin began to laugh hysterically.

"This isn't funny!" Brittany yelled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes it is," Alvin said with a playful look on his face. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere. I was just messing with you."

Brittany hit Alvin on the shoulder. "You bastard!" she shouted. "That wasn't funny!"

"Ouch!" Alvin whined, rubbing his sore arm. "Damn! I thought you'd laugh!"

Brittany narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry," Alvin said with a sweet smile. "Forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you tell me you love me again," Brittany flirted.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine. I love you. Happy now?"

"Yes." Brittany took Alvin's hand in hers and started walking down the path that led to the park's exit. "Very."

Alvin gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You know," he said, "the more I say it, the easier it gets."

"Good," Brittany said, smiling for what felt like the thousandth time. "Because I have a feeling you're going to be saying it a lot."

Alvin looked at Brittany, studying her dirty blond hair blowing in the wind, her ice-blue eyes sparkling with happiness, and the beautiful smile on her face. He had never seen her so happy.

"Yeah," Alvin said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I think I'll be saying it a lot too."

***THE END***

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is... my first completed story on ! Yay! I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you thought about it. Please check out my other AatC stories on this site; and don't worry, there will plenty more Alvin and Brittany stories in the future (I love writing about those two!). Thanks again for taking the time to read this story. CHEERS!


End file.
